Fan Fiction des Royaumes Invisibles
by Anna astrid
Summary: une jeune fille se réveille dans la forêt enchantée du pays de nulle part. Elle semble souffrir de troubles de mémoire, comment est elle arrivée là ? heureusement les premières créatures qu'elle rencontrent sont les plus sympathiques de toute la féerie, mais elle va être entraîné dans une Aventure des plus étrange...


Quand j'ouvre doucement mes paupières , je suis aveuglée par les doux rayons du soleil qui traverse les branches d'un énorme chêne . Je reste allonger là dans l'herbe tendre , émergeant doucement du sommeil avec le chant des oiseaux . Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, n'ayant même pas l'ombre d'un cauchemar. Pour une fois je me sens vraiment détendu .. Cette forêt est vraiment splendide . Je tourne ma tête sur le coté pour voir les fleurs et les plantes qui m'entoure, il y a tellement de couleurs et de d'odeurs différentes ,que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Je n'ai jamais vue un endroit comme celui-ci...

Mais attendez qu'est ce que je fais ici ? D'un coup je sens la panique me submerger . Je me relève violemment, je scrute les alentours rapidement pour essayer de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui m'apporterais des informations . Je vois mon sac que j'emporte partout avec moi étendu sur le sol à côté de mon sweat à capuche Mais rien d'autre dans ce lieu me paraît familier . Que c'est il passé la veille ? Je n'ai aucuns souvenirs, mais où suis-je bon sang !

Sur ma gauche j'entends un léger bruit , des murmures qui semble être apporter par le vent. Je me concentre . Ce bruit devient de plus en plus fort. Il se rapproche rapidement et je reste planter là en réfléchissant, que dois-je faire ? Prendre mes jambes à mon cou ? Où attendre en espérant que ce qui approche puisse m'aider d'une quelconque manière ?

Maintenant j'arrive à discerner plus distinctement ce qui arrive. Je perçois des voix aiguës et des pas martelant le sol. On croirait à une petite troupe d'enfants qui jacasse, marmonnant et bredouillant des phrases que je ne comprend pas . Je décide de me cacher derrière un grand arbre ,pour pouvoir guetter avec un peu plus de sécurité . J'ai juste le temps d'attraper mes affaires,de me glisser derrière le large tronc quand je vis débouler dans la clairière ,où je me trouvais il y a quelques secondes ,une vingtaine de petites... choses ? Se sont des drôles de personnages, avec une peau verdâtres , des petits yeux globuleux et portant chacun un bonnet rouge . J'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois, je suis sûrement entrain de dormir ce n'est pas possible... mais pourtant je sens clairement le tronc rugueux de l'arbre sous mes mains et le vent qui fait bouger les branches.

Mais tu nages en plein délire ma pauvre fille ! Me dis-je ,terrifiée.

Soudain la petite troupe se met à chanter.

 _Trouvons un abri pour la nuit ,sinon nous serons fini,_

 _Allumons nos lanternes pour ne pas se faire surprendre par une Wyrene,_

 _Soyez prudent le long des chemins, on pourrait croiser ces vilains Gobelins_

 _Nous sommes les plus gentils de c'coin d'ici_

 _Nous sommes vos amis_

 _Mais dans le pays de nulle part ,le danger rôde_

 _Alors quand il se fait tard ,dépêchés vous de rentrer au logis..._

Je suis complètement déboussolée. Des gobelins sérieusement ? Et qu'est ce que c'est qu'une... une quoi déjà une... Wyrene ? Je me résonne en me disant que ce n'est qu'une simple comptine, mais malheureusement celle-ci est chantée par des bonhommes verts... alors que croire ?

Et... c'est quoi le pays de nulle part sérieusement ? Moi qui espérait trouver de l'aide, je suis encore plus troublée qu'avant...

Perdu dans mes pensées ,je ne me rends pas tout de suite compte que le soleil commence à se coucher, quand j'en prend enfin conscience , je me rappelle de la dernière phrase que j'ai entendu avant d'être déconcentrée . Il faut que je trouve un endroit sûr avant que...

\- B'jour !

Je sursaute violemment et me décale sur le côté en laissant échapper un petit cri ridicule . À mes pieds se trouve l'une des étranges créatures, pas plus haute que cinquante centimètres,qui me fixe intensément de ses petits yeux globuleux. Elle est plus petite que le reste du groupe donc je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un jeune... on va dire un enfant ?

\- Euh, euh... bon.. bonjour , je bredouille effrayée .

Tu es quoi ? Demande t-il curieux

euh, eh bien je... je suis une jeune fille et toi ?

C'est quoi une jeune fille ?

Oh, eh bien c'est un humain, ou... ou plutôt une humaine de sexe Féminin, mais toi qu'est ce que tu es exactement ?

Il me sourit , et je vois apparaître des petites dents blanches, mais il semble en manquer quelques unes.

Moi je suis Hector! ravi de te rencontrer fille jeune ! Je vais te présenter les autres !

Oh non non , c'est pas...

Eh venez voir papa, maman ,oncle Timmy, tante Fanny, grand-père Géorgie, j'ai trouvé fille jeune !

Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds , attrape ma main et m'entraîne à sa suite, en se dirigeant vers le reste du groupe qui c'est arrêté de chanter et qui me regarde à présent avec curiosité .

Une fois arrivé devant le petit groupe, Hector garde ma main dans la sienne et lance un « Regardez ça » !

Toute la petit assemblé pousse un «ohhh» !

L'un deux s'approche de moi, il semble un peu plus vieux que les autres. Il s'avance en clopinant, s'appuyant sur un bâton en guise de canne . Son allure me ferais presque rire si je n'était pas aussi terrifié. Il porte des espèces de lunette d'aviateur, ce qui donne l'impression qu'il à deux grosses loupes placées devant les yeux, j'esquisse malgré tout un sourire, qui semble le ravir .

Bonjour, moi je suis Grand père Goergie, et nous sommes le peuples de Gnomes verts, les plus sympathiques qui soit !

Ah bas oui bien sûr ,des Gnomes me dis-je avec ironie , ça tourne sous le sens …

Je répond avec politesse :

Ah, eh bien enchanté, grand père Georgie.

Je vois les autres se presser derrière lui pour former une fil indienne . Il se décale ensuite sur le côté pour laisser la place au prochain . Celui qui suit grand père Géorgie est tous difforme, il a le nez de travers, une jambe plus haute que l'autre, les dents gâtées et un œil à moitié fermé.

Salut ,moi c'est Frankie ! Me dit il en me souriant, enfin je suppose que c'est un sourire . Il se range ensuite à coté du grand père Géorgie en rigolant nerveusement . Et ainsi de suite, tout le monde se présente gentiment s'imaginant peut être que je vais me rappeler de tout les prénoms : Fanny, Henri,Billy,Friperie, Bandit, Frisbee ,Brocolis... sérieusement qui appellerait son enfant Brocolis ? Plusieurs fois je me retiens de rire quand j'entends leurs prénoms . Mais je reste à mon étonnement, la plus agréable et respectueuse possible . À la fin des présentations, j'essaye d'obtenir quelques informations de leurs part mais malheureusement tous ce qu'ils me racontent est incompréhensible. Selon eux je suis sur un territoire neutre où vivent les fées sauvages, qui se situe dans le pays de nulle part et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je retrouve mon peuple avant la nuit. Il y en a même un, Frankie, qui me parle de son histoire avec une naïade .Elle était folle de lui , mais leur amour était impossible. Ensuite il était question d'un elfe très énervé et d'une fourche je crois, mais j'ai déconnecté bien avant la fin de son récit. Ma concentration se porte sur autre chose, j'ai l'impression de distinguer un bruit lointain . Il me semble discerner un hurlement de loup , mais mes compagnons ne semble pas inquiet . Je préfère donc me rassurer, en espérant que c'est seulement le fruit de mon imagination . Quelques minutes plus tard les bavardages incessant des gnomes se stoppent net. Ils tendent l'oreille et leurs yeux se replissent de terreur . J'entends ensuite plusieurs murmures ainsi que des morceaux de phrases : ce n'est pas possible... tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient morts... tout les deux...

Soudain grand père Georgie cria : '' partez vite ! cachez vous , aller le plus loin possible ! ''

et sur ces paroles ils déguerpirent tous à une vitesse folle .

J'eu seulement le temps d'entendre le petit Hector mecrier : ''vas t'en reste pas là ! '' avant de voir un énorme loup débouler dans la clairière à toute vitesse, il scrute les alentours et ses yeux tombent sur moi. Je vois ses babines se retrousser laissant voir ses canines et ça je sais que ça ne présage rien de bon. Je commence à reculer en douceur en espérant qu'il ne me fonce pas dessus, je l'entends grogner à mon égard, mais pour le moment il ne bouge pas.

Gentil ,reste ici , bien sage... déclare-je pour plus pour me calmer moi que le Loup. Soudain celui-ci regarde par dessus mon épaule, et en me fixant toujours s'allongea. Je continue de reculer n'ayant pas la force de me retourner pour voir à quoi il obéit .D'un coup je percute quelque chose de dur, j'espère tout au fond de moi que c'est un arbre mais je sens bien que ce n'est pas ça. Je me retourne alors doucement, le plus lentement pour ne brusquer personnes et là je tombe nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui me fixe de ses magnifique yeux bleus. Il est grand, les cheveux noirs noués en queue-de-cheval et me paraît très musclé sous son armure . Je contemple son visage avec fascination et je me rend compte que je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi beau de toute ma vie. Il a les traits du visage fins et les pommettes saillantes . Mais je vois dépasser quelque chose de ses cheveux , se sont... attendez … des oreilles, oui oui des oreilles pointus ! Des oreilles d'Elfes !

Je vois à son expression qu'il commence à s'impatienter .

Qui êtes tu ? Me demande t-il curieux

reste calme me dis je, est l'air décontracté, réfléchi avant de rép...

La question c'est plutôt toi ,qui êtes tu ?

Cette réponse a franchi mes lèvres sans que je m'y attende.

Il me regarde surpris .

Pardon ?

Eh bien, dis-je d'un ton qui se veux léger, je préférai que vous vous présentiez en premier .

Il me contemple de la tête aux pieds avant de rétorquer : tu n'es pas d'ici ? Je me demande ce que fait une humaine dans ses bois dit il pour lui même …

Est ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ? De toute manière j'allais partir, je suis pressée dis-je en essayant de m'éloigner, on remettra ça une autre fois hein ? Je ne supporte pas d'être en re... soudain un autre homme me barre le passage se postant devant moi. Je viens seulement de remarquer qu'ils sont en réalité plusieurs et qu'ils se tiennent à une trentaines de mètres de moi à peine.

Où compte tu aller comme ça, humaine ? Quelque part sur ma droite j'entends le loup grogner et je me dit que là je suis vraiment mal...

Humaine sonne comme une insulte dans votre bouche , et vous qu'est ce que vous êtes au juste ? L'homme qui se tient en face de moi rit aux éclats suivi par ses compagnons qui se tienne derrière lui.

Elle a du cran la p'tite , pas vrai mon prince ? Il tourne la tête vers l'Elfe Brun, mais celui-ci garde son sérieux et nous fixe tour à tour avec attention .

Je réfléchi à toute vitesse, si je ne peux pas fuir ,je vais devoir me battre me persuade-je cherchant une potentielle arme du regard. Mes yeux tombent sur la ceinture de ce que je prétend être un garde en face de moi. Je vois le pommeau luisant d'une épée dépassé de son fourreau orné d'argent et de pierres bleues . À toute vitesse je lui prend son arme, mais j'ai à peine le temps de la soulever que je lâche un cri de douleurs . Sans comprendre ce qui se passe, je sens une main se resserrer sur ma gorge et je suis soulever du sol avec une facilité déconcertante

\- Qu'est ce que tu essayais de faire, hein saletée de vermine ? Tu te crois plus forte que nous ?

Mais il me sert tellement fort que je n'arrive même pas à sortir un mot de ma bouche et je vois des étoiles danser devant mais yeux .

\- Ça suffit ! Cria le prince avec autorité

Mais prince Sage elle a...

ça suffit, dit il plus calmement.

Le garde me lâche et je m'écroule par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Emmenons la. Sinar , elle fera route avec toi. Je me sens hissé du sol juste avant de m'évanouir


End file.
